Una aventura de sirenas
by Amuletmagic
Summary: Zoe es la princesa sirena del triangulo de las bermudas su vida era perfecta. Pero un día su padre el rey Yamato, la compromete con el príncipe del mundo de las fosas. Zoe, ante esto escapa de su mundo hacia las playas de Tokio, en donde conoce a Rika, una chica gotica y a Kari, una hippie.Pero que pasara cuando Zoe vea que el primo de Rika ,es identico al chico que conocio.
1. Chapter 1

_**PROLOGO:**_

Durante millones de años las sirenas, junto con otras criaturas magicas llamadas digimons, fueron obligadas a vivir siempre en el Mar, por temor a la caseria masiva que los piratas les causaban, cada siglo.

Hasta que un dia, las sirenas y los digimon huyeron al triangulo de las bermudas, el pueblo de origen de las sirenas, lugar del conocimiento para los digimons y refugio sagrado para las sirenas del mundo. Se decidio que muchas sirenas se dividieran en distintas zonas aguaticas: el oceano pacifico del norte y del sur, el oceano atlantico del norte y del sur, el oceano indico, el Artico, el Antartico, el Mar Mediterraneo y el triangulo de las bermudas. Mientras que los digimons tenian que quedarse a vivir en el triangulo de las bermudas.

Para que todas las sirenas de los reinos y digimons estubieran sanas y salvas, muchas hechiceras del agua y los digimon mas poderosos, dieron gran parte de sus poderes a nueve perlas, las cuales solo devian tener los reyes y su heredero/a al trono. Esas perlas posesian distintos poderes, pero tambien si la perla es destruida puede ser la gran perdision para los reinos de los mares. Pero solo se podian usar las perlas si estaban enamoradas o si creia en el amor.

Cada perla tenia un color distinto, el cual era el mismo que tenia en su reino;

La perla blanca, era para la familia real de las sirenas en el Polo norte.

La perla roja, era para los del mar Mediterraneo.

La perla naranja, era para los del pacifico norte.

La perla amarilla, era para los del atlantico norte.

La perla rosa era para el Antartico.

La perla azul era para el Pacifico Sur.

Y la perla verde era para los del Atlantico Sur.

Pero habia un mundo de las sirenas, donde solo habia oscuridad eran en la fosas de los nueve mares, donde habian sirenas oscuras, diabolicas y malvadas, tambien era el lugar donde se enviaban a los digimons que fueran rebeldes o corruptos. En esas tieras habitaban las sirenas mas temidas de todas tanto para los humanos como las sirenas de la luz.

Hubo muchos enfrentamientos con las sirenas de la oscurridad, pero un dia el rey, cansado con las guerras y conflictos que tenian decido que lo mejor era, hacer una alianza entre ellos. Despues de mucho pensarlo las sirenas de la oscurridad, apcedieron a la propuesta. Y asi esperaron, hasta el dia finalmente llego el dia, donde ambos reinos fueron consebidos por hijos de sexos opuestos. Para que finalmete ambos reinos pudieran unirse y la guerra al fin terminaria.

Pero que pasaria si, la princesa elegida Zoe Artennis Aquamarie tubiera otros planes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqui les dejo el segundo cap. **

**Que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: La vida bajo el mar.**

En las profundidades del mar, se encontraba la hermosa cuidad de Nalkuus, la capital del reino de sirenas, del triangulo de las bermudas.

Nalkuus, era una cuidad donde las sirenas nadan libres y en paz, tambien en donde los digimon puenden convivir en paz, en donde ellas y los digimon no tienen miedo de ser cazados por los seres humanos, y en donde pueden practicar magica y hechizeria, grasias a las verlas que poseen sus reyes. Esa cuidad tenia muchas escuelas donde le enseñan a las sirenas, tritones y digimon mas jovenes las historias de su mundo y las del mundo humano, hechizeria, tambien las matematicas **(N/A: incluso en su mundo tienen que hacerlas :()** y por ultimo sus poderes con los elementos naturalez. Pero tambien tenia escuelas especiales para las sirenas que tienen talento en la musica y el arte (concideran uno de los hobbit mas importantes).

Todos en Nalkuus, eran muy felices...Bueno casi todos.

Porque en el medio de la cuidad, se encontaba el palacio imperial. El palacio era de color oro con detalles aquamarine y vanderas de color una habitacion del palacio se encontraba una pareja sentada en dos trono. El triton era un hombre de mediana edad de cabello rubio, ojos azules y cola color azul oscuro. Tenia un top, como si fuera una pequeña armadura, de color azul oscuro, que mostraba un poco de musculo que tenia durante su joventud y en el medio de eso tenia una cruz y en esa cruz tenia puesta el simbolo de la familia real y en su cabeza una conrona de rey, su nombre era el rey Yamato Aquamarien. A su lado se encontraba su esposa la reina Mimi Orimoto, una mujer de mediana edad de cabello rosa, ojos verdes esmeraldas. Tenia puesto un corpiño con forma de concha de mar de color rosa muy claro, un collar de un caracol de color oro y una corona en su cabeza.

Al frente de la pareja se encontraba una adolescente y tambien un digimon color blanco con una cola color rosa (algunos digimons tienen cola de sirenas). Ella es la hija del rey Yamato y la reina Mimi, la princesa Zoe Aquamarie Orimoto. Al lado de ella se encontraba su digimon guardian y amiga de su madre Bokomon **(N/A: no reuerdo si bokomon era un digimon hembra o macho).**

Zoe Artennis Aquamarie Orimoto era la unica hija de la familia real y la heredera al trono, como la heredera tenia puesto el collar de concha de mar violeta que poseeia la verla violeta sagrada de su pueblo. Zoe era una sirena de pelo rubio como su padre y ojos verdes esmeralda como su madre, y su cola es violeta, llevaba un corpiño de una almejas color lavanda **_(N/A: para que se hagan una idea es el mismo que el de Ariel el de la sirenita, pero_****_lavanda)_** tiene dos pulseras de cuentas vilotetas en cada mano. Ella domina el agua perfectamente, pero su magia aun no es muy buena como otras sirenas o digimon de su edad, pero a diferencias de las otras sirenas, puede hablar con los animales, ya sean marinos o no, es una sirena valiente, homesta, artistica y siempre quiere ayudar a los demas. Sus mejores amigas son Sora, la princesa de la perla roja, es decir, del reino del Mar mediterraneo y Yolei, la princesa de la perla verde. Las tres son las mejores amigas y van juntas a la escuela de magia, hechiceria y artes para las sirenas y digimon de los mares. Aunque sus talentos son diferentes: Zoe, con el arte y el canto, pero es pesima con la magia aunque sea una princesa, Yolei con los hechizos y la musica, y por ultimo Sora es buena en el deporte y en las artes.

Yamato y Mimi le estaban comentando a su hija y a bokomon sobre la guerra que ocurrio hace cientos de años atras, aunque eso ya lo sabian por la escuela, y tambien sobre la promesa que le hizo su ancestro al rey de las fosas durante esa epoca. Hasta que le direjon que Zoe tenia que casarse con el principe de las fosas.

**Punto de vista de Zoe.**

Hola mi nombre es Zoe y soy la princesa de el Triangulo de las bermudas, una lugar muy hermoso para vivir, pero hoy mi dia cayo cuando mis padres me dijeron la noticia. No puedo creer que mis padres me comprometieron con una persona que no conozco. Esto es ridiculo, ni e visto en mi vida, tengo catorce años no puedo pensar en el matrimonio. Ademas es que las sirenas solo nos enamoramos una ves en la vida y yo ya tenia a alguien en mi corazon. En eso me armo de valor doy un suspiro y le dijo a mis padres:

"No PIENSO CASARME CON EL". Le grite a mis padres, entonces recibo una mirada de sorpresa en mi madre, una mirada "no muy bonita de mi padre", y una mirada asustada de bokomon, creo que se me fue un poco la mano con ese grito jejejeje.

"Jovencita que dijeste". Dijo mi padre al parecer creo que la noticia le habia, impactado.

"He dicho padre, que ni en sueños me casare con alguien que no amo, ni siguiera lo conosco".Dije.

"Eso no importa, este compromiso es la unica forma que la guerra no aparesca denuevo, es tu deber como princesa salvar a tu pueblo". Dijo mi padre, denuevo como lo de tu pueblo, siempre cuando quiere que haga algo que el no quiere dice "debes hacerlo por tu pueblo" o "una princesa tiene como obligacion" y esas cosas. Pero esto no justifica lo del matrimonio arreglado.

"No lo hare padre enserio no me casare con alguien a que no amo o acaso a ti te obligaron a casarte con mama". En eso las caras de mis padres se forman palidas, pero luego regresan a su color."No te casaste con ella, porque la amabas, no es verdad". Dije, pero la cara de mi padre se volvio muy roja y me grito.

"No soportare esto jovencita, te vas a casar si o si con es muchacho, y no lo impediras". Dijo. creo que se esta pasando de la raya con esto.

"Yamato".- Dijo mi madre a mi padre, creo que ya se esta dando cuenta que tambien se esta pasando.

"Señorita eres una princesa y mi hija, y como tal mientras vivas aqui haras todo lo que yo te diga". Dijo, de acuerdo esto ya es suficiente.

"Entonces ya no quiero ser una princesa, ni menos tu hija".En eso me dirijo nadando hacia toda velocidad, hacia mi habitacion omitiendo las miradas de mis padres y de bokomon. Y me dirigo a mi cama.

Mi habitacion era de color lavanda, con una gran cama en el medio de la habitacion con corset color violeta y lavanda , dos escritorio, uno de maquillaje y otro para hacer dibujos y esas cosas, tambien habia un gran ropero con vestidos y tops reales y informales.

Llore, hasta que siento algo en mis brazos, asomo la cabeza y veo a Luna, mi delfin mascota. La he tenido desde que era muy pequeña, ella es la unica a excepccion de Sora y Yolei, que saben lo que siento y lo que quiero.

_"Estas bien Zoe, te noto muy triste"_. Dijo Luna, puede ser extraño, pero soy la unica sirena que puede hablar con los animales y cuando digo todos, son todos e incluso a los animales que no son del Mar, puede que sea extraño pero cierto.

"No es nada Luna, es solo que mis padres me comprometieron, con un principe que ni lo conozco, es solo eso, una tonteria".Dije tratando de secar algunas lagrimas, para que no se preocupara, pero no sirvio de mucho, entonces me acarisia un poco y me dice.

_"Pero no le digiste que ya encontraste a alguien para casarte"_. Dijo, es cierto las sirenas solo se enamoran, una vez en su vida y esa persona tiene que estar en su lado, para siempre, pero conociendo a mi padre, esto era imposible.

"Si, ya intente decirle varias veces, pero no me quiere eschchar Luna, que hago no se que hacer".Dije llorando aun mas.

"Pero que podemos hacer, Zoe". Dijo Luna.

Entonces como un rayo, una idea me aparecio en la cabeza, quizas sea un poco tonta, pero era la unica que se me ocurrio, que podia funcionar. Veo a Luna, ella me mira a mi, doy un pequeño suspiro y le digo:

"Esta noche, nos vamos de aqui".Dije.

Al principio Luna estaba sorprendida, pero luego de decirle de la situacion, lo piensa y asiste con la cabeza.

**Al anochecer**

La noche al fin habia llegado y esperaba que Luna llegara de los reinos: del Mar mediterraneo y del Atlantico Sur, a dejarles a Sora y Yolei, que me iba al mundo de los humanos.

Cuando Luna, llego doy un vistazo a mi habitacion y dejo en mi cama, una nota que deje a mis padres y a Bokomon.

Dejo, la nota, veo a Luna y juntas nadamos a toda velocidad, hacia la frontera. Cuando dejamos el Palacio y luego cruzamos la frontera, unas lagrimas salen de mis ojos.

"Lo siento papa, lo siento mama, lo siento Bokomon y lo siento chicas, pero tengo que hacerlo" Pienso y empiezo a nadar mas rapido. Esperando por fin vivir en paz.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviewis.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aca les dejo un New cap...Ah y gracias a** **Nekoyanet, por sus comentarios.**

** LUCES.**

**CAMARA**

**Y **

**ACCION.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: El escape y el recuerdo.**

**Punto de vista de Zoe**

Luna y yo nadamos lo mas rapido que nuestras colas podian, hasta que finalmente llegamos a los mares del Pacifico, cerca de las costas de Japon o algo asi.

Llegamos a una playa cerca de una aldea o un reino humano llamado Tokio, no conocia mucho este lugar pero algunas sirenas turistas del Reino del Pacifico Norte dicen que es una de las cuidades humanas mas hermosas de todas, sacando a Italia, a Nueva York y a Argentina, donde ahi artistas y cosas locas, como el anime, dicen que es uno de los generos del arte mas locos de todos, pero tambien dicen que a la noche es uno lugar un poco demasiado cansada por el viaje asi que decidi nadar un poco mas para descansar un poco en la orrilla, pero antes de salir a la superficie empiezo a escuchar, un ruido musica? pero esta musica era un poco extraño a la musica de mi mundo, en eso saco la cabeza del agua y veo que en una gran parte de la playa estaba llena de una musica y cientos de Adolescentes, de mas o menos mi edad, bailando, surfeando y todas esas cosas, parecieran que estuvieran festejando algo muy importate para ellos, estaba tan celosa en ese momento me gustaria estar con ellos alla, pero como la historia dice si un humano, ve a una sirena, entonces las mata. Esa idea me asusto un poco entonces veo en el otro lado de la playa, que estaba separada del resto, una playa mas pequeña, pero apartada por una gran pared de piedras para que nadie viera o pasara me parecio el lugar perfecto para ir a descansar un rato. Entonces le digo a Luna, que mientras ella se divierte haciendo trucos, mientras que los la vieran, yo le dije que iba a descansar en esa pequeña playa. Y asi paso me sacerco a la playa donde estaba ubicada una gran piedra perfecta para que una sirena se siente y se relaje un poco despues de nadar un poco. Entonces empiezo a pensar en lo que habia ocurrido ultimamente. Y en el tiempo que tarde finalmente de llegar aqui y me pregunto si mis padres y Bokomon ya se han enterado que me fui.

**Final de Zoe POV.**

**De vuelta en Nalkuus.**

**Bokomon Pov.**

Mi nombre es Bokomon, y son la digimon consejera de la Reina Mimi, ultimamente me entero que Zoe se tiene que casar con un desconocido, lo cual no le gusto mucho la idea a ella y a mi, aun que no lo demostre, lo ultimo que vi de Zoe, es que se fue nadando a gran velocidad hacia su habitacion y eso fue hace algunas horas y me empeze a preocupar. Y aqui estoy ahora tratando de entrar a su habitacion para tratar de consolarla, toco la puerta algunas veces, pero no escucho nada. Entonces muy despacio abro un poco la puerta para ver si estaba bien, pero cuando la abri no estaba, la habitacion esta toda desierta me empeze a preocupar y entonces nado por todas partes, pero aun no la encuentro, hasta que veo que la venta de su habitacion esta abierta, y pienso que se escapo!. Me empiezo a desesperar, que devia hacer? contarle a los reyes? No Yamato, mataria a Zoe, cuando regresaba si lo hacia. Estaba muy nerviosa, hasta que una idea me llego a la cabeza, saco mi libro de encantamientos **(N/A: es el libro en donde Bokomon, lee en el anime)** y utilizo un hechizo para buscar la perla de Zoe, en donde esta la perla deseguro q estara Zoe, leo el conjuro y de la nada aparece una flecha y me guia hacia donde esta Zoe y la sigo.

Por favor, espero que no este en problemas.

**Final de Bokomo POV.**

**De vuela con Zoe. Inicio de Zoe Pov. **

Han pasado algunas horas desde que nos fuimos de Nalkuus, mi hogar natal. Bueno lo era, antes que mi padre el Rey Yamato me comprometiera con un principe, que ni siguera lo conocia, ni a mi me conoce. Pero en realidad lo que mas me enoja es que mi corazon ya tiene dueño y como dice mi madre, cuando una sirena se enamora por primera vez , ambos estaran destinados a estar juntos para siempre o algo asi. Pero mi problema era que mi primer amor no era un triton, sino un humano, lo se es un poco ridiculo, porque, las sirenas y los humanos estan prohibido verse. Aun recuerdo muy bien, le dia en que lo conoci, fue un dia cuando tenia 6 años .

**Recuerdo. (Flashback):**

Era el dia, 31 de diciembre y para las sirenas era el dia del nacimiento de los nuevos corales, ese dia marcaba el inicio de un nuevo ciclo para todas las sirenas. Cada año las familias reales iban cada año a un reino diferente para festejarlos todos juntos.

Ese año le tocaba al reino del Pacifico Norte festejarlo, el momento en donde los corales nacian y marcabamos un nuevo ciclo iniciaba a la media noche, pero yo tenia otros planes para esa hora. Porque queria veer el espectaculo que daban los humanos en esa fecha, lo sabia porque uno de mis maestroes en la escuela primaria nos conto que un dia cuando era mas joven no pudo ir a la fiesta por que estaba en un reino muy lejos, que en esa fecha se estaba festejando, pero nos conto que mientras nadaba vio un arco iris a mitad de la noche, fue la cosa mas hermosa que el haya visto.

Y desde ese dia tube muchas ganas de ir a veerlos e incluso me escape en la fiesta, para poder ir a veerlos.

Y por fin llegue a la superficie, al principio lo unico que veia era una gran casa cerca de la playa con mucha nieve blanca en los alrededores. En el interior de la casa se podian veer y escuchar a muchas personas, pero como hacia frio ninguno se acercaba al gran balcon con nieve y las luces de colores. La casa parecia un sueño que me contaba mi abuela antes de dormir unos años atras. Pero estaba un poco desilucionada porque aun no veia ese arco iris. Entoces empiezo a escuchar desde adentro de esa casa que alguien estaba contando al reves? Cuando se acabo de la nada una luz ilumino el cielo un segundo y luego esa luz se trasformo como una flor o una estrella de mar color dorada, y ahi aparecio otra de color verde, y asi susesivamente. Era tan hermoso que empeze a cantar la cancion que mi madre me cantaba cuando era muy pequeña.

**Cancion Leyenda de una sirena (Mermaid Melody)**

Impulsada por el viento del atardecer,

iba yo hacia el cabo del arco iris,

oí una melodía antes del amanecer,  
y esa es la canción que nunca podré olvidar.

La sabes ya veo volar, hacia oriente se alejarán,  
ven, yo de un atajo se para ir a la isla del tesoro.

En el paraíso de los siete mares,  
tras una tormenta de oscuro fragor, nueva vida renacerá y así podrá transmitir el amor.  
De los siete mares la melodía,  
aunque llegue el día en que hay que partir, desde que yo la pude oír,  
nunca jamás la voy a olvidar.

" Que hermosa cancion". Me di vuelta en donde estaba la casa y ahi vi a un niño de mi misma edad mas o menos, tenia el pelo corto negro y uno ojos azules que me recuerdan al azul de los oceanos, llevaba puesto un esmoquin negro, con una camisa blanca, con una corbata azul marino.

"Grasias, mi mama me la enseño, es mi cancion, favorita". Dije, al principio estaba un poco nerviosa pero algo dentro de mi me dijo que podia confiar en el.

"La verdad se nota jajajajaja". Dijo riendose, yo al principio no lo entendi, pero luego me rei junto con el hasta que el me miro y luego su cara cambio a un poco asustado.

"Hey, no tienes mucho frio en el agua, porque no entras adentro aqui deseguro que estar mucho mas caliente que aca."Dijo. Eh, quiere decir eso, entonces me di cuenta que desde donde el me ve, pareceria una niña en traje de baño, en el agua, en pleno invierno, eso si que seria raro jejeje, por suerte para las sirenas estamos acostumbras a los cambios climaticos cuando estamos en el agua, pero no cuando estamos en la superficie.

"No, tranquilo estoy bien aqui". Intente, decirle para que se valla pero no fue asi.

"En serio, no quieres entrar en donde estaras caliente, y en cambio estas aqui, que esta heladando, que clase de chica eres". Me dijo, ya no lo agunto mas tenia que decirle, antes que el lo descubriera.

" Bueno...soy.."Dije muy nerviosa y tatarmudeando, hasta que tengo una idea y le muestro mi cola, entonces su cara se transforma en una cara en completo estado de shock, luego abre un poco la boca y dice.

"Eres...una...sirena."Dijo, en esto pienso que ira corriendo a esa fiesta y le dira a todos que hay una sirena, en el balcon. Pero me sorprendio que aun todo estuviera tranquilo, miro asi el balcon y veo que ese niño aun seguia ahi.

"No vas a decirles que hay una sirena en el oceano charlando contigo".Dije un poco nervios, ahi si que soy tonta Zoe, como puedes llegar a hasta aqui, decirle que eres una sirena a un ser humano y decirle eso, sin duda si mi padre lo descubre me mata.

"No lo hare". Dijo, yo aun estaba algo sorprendida entonces dije:

"Que?"

"Dije que no lo hare si, pues tal vez deberia, pero de todas formas no lo hare". Dijo, y luego me sonrio, entonces empeze a ruborizarme, un poco, pero luego se fue muy rapido. Entonces el le pregunte:

"Por que no lo haras?"

"Porque los amigos, se ayudan entre si ah y por cierto me olvide en presentarme me llamo K..."No pudo terminar decirme su nombre, porque atras mio se acercaba a toda velocidad una gran ola, dirijiendose a la casa de K. Y finalmente, la ola llego y se estrecho en la casa de Z. Nade lo mas rapido que pude, hasta que lo encontre y nade con el, hasta que llegamos por fin a la orilla. Cuando llegamos, pude sentir que no respiraba y su corazon se estaba deteniendo, entonces comenze a desesperarme un poco:

"Despierta, no te mueras por favor, no te mueras".Dije llorando, hasta que recorde que hace poco nos habian enseñado un poco sobre el control sobre el agua en la escuela. Entonces le abro la bota y hago, un movimiento muy extraño con la mano y le saco el agua que tenia y empieza a respirar y sus ojos se empiesan a abrir un poco y empiezo a cantar un poco mas:

"y esa es la canción que nunca podré olvidar."

Despues de eso regreso al mar, antes que mis padres se preocuparan por mi. Pero no me di cuenta que deje un brazalente identico a mi collar de princesa.

**Fin del recuerdo. **

Y esa fue la ultima vez que vi a K, despues cuando llegue al palacio, les dije a mis padres sobre que me fui a ver el arco iris nocturno, y me quede dormida en el camino, y mi padre me castigo todo un mes, por no decirle nada. Pero aun asi no le dije lo de K, las unicas que saben lo de K son: Luna, Sora y Yolei. Pero aun si desearia volver a verlo algun dia.

Entonces no se porque razon empiezo a cantar, un poco la cancion de ese dia. Cuando de la nada escucho el rudio de una rama rompiendose, miro para el otro lado y ahi me encuentro con dos chicas. La primera era una chica muy alta pelicataña semicorto, ojiroja, con un gran vestido de cientos de colores que decia: "si a la paz y no a la guerra", tenia el cabello una vincha de muchos colores, un collar con un simbolo muy extraño, tambien tenia otra cosa extraña en el cuello y un gran bolso con ese simbolo y muchos colores.

La otra era todo lo contrario tenia el pelo corto rojo, que ademas tenia muchas mechas de celeste y violeta, sus ojos eran de color violeta, llevaba puesto un vestido negro corto sin mangas, con unas botas negras, tenia un colar de una cruz plateada, unos lentes de sol oscuros y un gran sombrero de color negro.

Oh, oh estoy en grandes problemas.

* * *

**y q tal les gusto?**

**Por Favor dejen sus Reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4

Era una hermosa mañana de verano en la grande y hermosa cuidad de Tokio, Japon.

En una casa se podia ver a una peliroja con algunas manchas de pintura de color celste y violeta fluor en el cabello, y ojos violetas. Estaba vestido con un vestido corto, sin mangas, tambien tenia unas botas de color negro, un colar de cruz de plata y un gran sombrero de color negro, al lado de ella estaba un gran bolso de color negro con detalles de color celeste. Su nombre era Rika Nonaka, pero era conocida como "La reina gotica", pero en realidad ella viste de negro porque le gusta vestrise asi, ademas despues de la muerte de sus tios y la desaparecion de su padre durante La guerra de Irak, busco en otro modo de acercase mas a Dios y asi se convirtio en gotica.

**Rika (Punto de vista).**

"Kari, apurate o llegaremos tarde a la playa". Le dije a mi unica y mejor amiga Kari o Hikari Yagami, desde la puerta de su habitacion.

A diferencia de mi, Kari era una chica pelicastaña corto y ojiroja, tambien tenia puesto un vestido con los colores del arco iris que decia: "si al amor y no a la guerra" tenia tambien una bincha de muchos colores, un collar con el simbolo de la paz y el amor y por ultimo un bolso con ese mismo simbolo y muchos colores. Ella y yo, son amigas de toda la vida, desde la muerte de sus tios y la desaparecion de su padre, ella es la unica que sabe lo que le esta pasando. Aunque ella y yo, tenemos una gran diferecia, porque Kari era una chica hippie amante de la fotografia, del medio ambiente y de los animales y yo una chica gotica y eso causo que muchos de mis compañeros nos molesten. Pero a nosotras no nos importaba muchos esas diferencias, por eso seguimos siendo las mejores amigas

"Ya voy es que solo buscaba mi camara, para hacer una protesta la semana que viene sobre la contaminacion marintima en nuestros mares". Dijo Kari saliendo de su casa.

"Siempre con las protestas, si sigues haciendo mucha protestas tendre que contratar a un abogado o sino irias a la carcel". Le dije a Kari de forma muy divertida, Kari es una de las pocas personas con las que puedo divertirme y ser yo misma.

"Bueno, pero aun en la escuela nos tratan como si fueramos invisibles o como si fueramos extaterrestes y no creo que nos traten como unas chicas que acaban de salir de prision". Dijo Kari inmitandome.

"Si, tienes razon". Le dije mientras que nos , tomamos uno metro que se dirijia directamente hacia la playa, en donde, en nuestra escuela "Shibuya High" daba una fiesta de despedida del verano. Pero a nosotras no nos gustaban mucho esas fiestas, pero si íbamos para disfrutar su ultimo dia de verano en la playa y acemas todos nuestros compañeros e incluso el presidente de la clase Henry Wong, el es el chico que me gusta, no es como lo otros chicos, el es inteligente, es un caballero, el cual es un gran problema encontrar a un chico asi, ademas, lo conosco desde el jardin y es lindo, tiene el pelo azul-negro y tiene unos ojos azules re lindos, pero soy demasiado timida para decirle lo que siento y aveces pienso no tengo las suficientes agallas para decirle, la unica persona quien lo sabe que el me gusta es Kari.

De la nada Kari me pregunta:

"¿Y como se encuentra Kouji?" Me dijo. Kouji es mi primo, y en esa fecha hace algunos años atras descubrimos que sus padres y su hermano gemelo, mi primo Koichi murieron en una inundacion a principios de año nuevo y como mi madre, es decir, la hermana de su padre era la unica pariente que vive aqui en Tokio, se fue a vivir con nosotros. A pesar de lo ocurrio Kouji no muestra sus sentimientos de esa fecha. Pero a pesar de eso es uno de los chicos mas apuestos de toda la escuela y es un gran deportista y secretamente musico conjunto con sus mejores amigos Takuya y Tk, pero lo unico que me molesta es que esta saliendo con la capitana del equipo de poristas y es una de las peores chicas que haya conocido en mi vida, Fabia Hinoyomi, incluso su nombre me hace enojar, desde que tengo memoria ella siempre busco la forma de avergonsarme, suerte que Kari siempre esta conmigo o sino estaria fuera de control, pero lo mas extraño es que no sabemos quien o que salvo a Kouji, de la inundacion en año nuevo, mi familia y yo estabamos de vacaciones a Argentina, porque queria ver como era celebrar año, en el verano y luego a finales de el verano en ese año nos enteramos de lo que ocurrio, y que Kouji se encontraba en el Hospital porque querian saber quien lo salvo, Kouji dijo que una "chica", estaba nadando y lo salvo, pero nadie le creyo, hasta que despues de tantos meses hablando de eso le preguntaron de donde venia y ahi les dijo, y mis padres se encargaron de que viviera con nosotros.

"Pues como siempre con su Perra novia" Le dije, y la cara de Kari se volvio muy enojada, y no era el tipo de persona que se enoja muy facilmente.

"Aun no puede entender que le vio Kouji, a una perra como ella". Me dijo

"Creo que la pregunta es que le ven los chicos a ella". Le dije y ambas nos matamos de la risa, en eso veo por la ventana, veo que ya estabamos llegando a la playa.

**Final de Rika POV. **

**Kari POV.**

Rika y yo bajamos del metro y nos dirigimos hacia la playa, al llegar ahi nos encontramos con todos nuestros compañeros y en especial se nos acerco un amigo mio y el amor platonico de Rika, nuestro presidente de la clase, nada mas y nada menos que Henry Wong.

"Hola, Kari y hola Rika". Eso ultimo lo dijo algo sonrojado y Rika tambien estaba un poco sonrojada, no podia creer que ambos se gustaban y fueran demasiados timidos para decirse sus propios sentimientos, y como amante de la paz y el amor tengo que hacer algo para que esten juntos, pero de seguro que tendre muchos problemas con eso. En eso Rika le dice:

"Hola Henry, y...ah..como esta todo". Dijo un poco nerviosa, pero no lo demostro mucho, aunque yo lo podia notar.

"Bueno todo bien, por suerte muchos de los chicos estan sufreando y la mayoria de las chicas estan tomando sol, tu primo esta eschuchando musica y hablando con su grupo y las chicas..."No pudo terminar de hablar porque en el medio de la calle se acerco una limosina de color rosa y ahi salio una chica de pelo azul (tenido) y ojos negros, estaba vestida con un bikini muy llamativo, de color amarillo y rosa, su nombre era Fabia Hinoyomi, la campitana del equipo de porristas y la reina de las perras del "universo", como la llamamos Rika y yo. Detras de ellas se encontraban sus manos derechas y co-capitanas las Lina y Ashelly, ambas eran hermanas gemelas y eran muy molestas, Ashelly es la inteligente y tenia las mismas ideas horribles que Fabia, y eso es una de las razones por lo que son las mejores amigas. Mientras que Lina es la tonta, quien hace todo lo que le digan su hermana y Fabia, pero a veces se puede ver que es una chica dulce, no como su herma, incluso hay algunas veces que siento pena por ella.

En eso Fabia nos vee y nos da una mirada de asco, hasta que su mirada cambio a una gran sonrisa y luego corrio a una velocidad inhumana y le dio un gran abrazo al primo de Rika, Kouji. A diferencia de Rika, Kouji tiene el pelo negro largo con reflejos azules y ojos azul marino y un traje de baño negro con rayas azules. Tambien era uno de los chicos mas populares de la escuela por tres cosas: la primera por su aparacia, la segunda porque es el capitan del equipo de basquet y de kendo y porque siempre tiene una actitud fria. Pero yo y Rika, sabiamos que esa no era su verdadera actitud, desde que conosco a Rika del jardin de infantes, siempre me dijo todo lo que pasa con su familia, y despues de la tragedia de los padres de Kouji, se convritio en un chico muy frio y reservado, eso solo lo saben Henry, que en la primaria el y Zoom eran los mejores amigos, pero desde el año pasado cuando comenzo la segundaria, simplemente dejaron de hablarse, Takuja y Tk, que secretamente me gusta un poco, quienes son tambien sus mejores amigos y Tk es su co-capitan del equipo de basquet en nuestra escuela y Takuya el capitan del equipo de Futbol.

En eso el nos ve y se dirige a nosotros, con su tonta novia tras el.

"Hola mostruo gotico, hola hippie". Nos dijo la perra de Fabia, deseguro que si Rika no fuera la prima de su novio, nos ignorarian.

"Hola prima, hola Kari". Dijo Kouji con una mirada fria y sin sentimientos.

"Por que no nos llamaste para decirnos que no ibas a venir con nosotras". Le dijo Rika a su primo, eso es cierto siempre cuando vamos algun lado juntas Kouji, nos acompaña o nos dice que no por un mensaje en el celular.

"Lo siento, me olvide". Dijo, entonces se fue con su novia, sus amigas, con los otros chicos populares, dejándonos solos a Rika, Henry, y a mi.

"Bueno chicas, mejor me voy antes que los chicos hagan alguna cosa mala o algo por el estilo". Dijo Henry y se fue, dejanos solas a Rikay a mi.

**Final del POV de Miley.**

Las dos chicas caminaron un poco en la playa y luego se centaron en la arena para disfutar el paisaje y eschucar la musica, y sacando un par de fotos del paise y de ellas. Hasta que Rika, dijo.

**Rika Pov.**

"No crees que es extraño, que hoy sea el ultimo dia de vacaciones y que mañana, volvamos a la aburrida escuela". Le dije a Kari

"Si, tienes razon y tambien tendremos que soportar la horrible comida de la cafeteria, por mas que me esfuerze, nunca van a servir comida vegetaria, estoy cansada de ver siempre en el menu, carne, porque no pueden hacer un menu para vegetarionos.". Dijo Kari, recordando todas sus locuras vegetarias y naturalistas.

"Si y tambien sorportar al torpe profesor Arwin Silestrens, cambiandonos de apellido y haciendo tonterias en la clase". Le dije recordando a nuestro profesor de ciencias y matematicas.

"Si jajaja, espero que este año escolar no nos haga ver en ridiculo". Dijo Kari, muy grasiosa y rierndo y yo le segui con la risa.

De la nada un chico grito que habia un delfin de color rosa!?, nadando y haciendo trucos cerca de la orilla y de la nada una gran cantidad de personas se acercaron a ver. Es un poco extraño que un delfin nadara cerca de estas costas y no en aguas calidas de los mares del pacifco o Atlantico. Hasta que de la nada empeze a eschucar una hermosa cancion:

"En el paraíso de los siete mares,

tras una tormenta de oscuro fragor, nueva vida renacerá y así podrá transmitir el amor.

De los siete mares la melodía,  
aunque llegue el día en que hay que partir, desde que yo la pude oír,  
nunca jamás la voy a olvidar."

"Kari eschucas eso?'". Le pregunte, entonces cierra los ojos y me asiste con la cabeza y me dice.

"De donde vendra?". Me pregunta entonces me levanto y sigo la voz, con Kari siguendome desde atras, hasta que llegamos a una parte desierta de la playa que esta tapada por una gran pared de piedras, hasta que Kari vio que habia un pequeño agujero en donde podiamos pasar y asi lo hicimos.

Al final del agujero, vimos la cara de una chica rubia, con un collar del almeja cantando, caminamos un poco mas para hablar con esa chica, hasta que nos dimos cuenta que debajo de su cintura no habia piernas, en cambio, eran replazadas por una hermosa cola color lavanda. Esa chica es una SIRENA!, Kari y yo estabamos en shock, hasta que sin que me diera cuenta pise una rama y la sirena nos vio a nosotras dos muy sorprendida y asustada, esto no es bueno o si?.

* * *

**Nota del autor_. Lo siento por no publicar esta semana es que tengo trimestrales y no pude actualizar ninguna historia.**


	5. Chapter 5

Zoe, Kari y Rika aun estaban en estado de shock, de la nada Zoe aprovecho la oportunidad y se fue nadando hacia un pequeño lago que estaba en la playa antes de llegar hacia el océano. Cuando Zoe regreso al agua las dos chicas salieron del shock al darse cuenta que la sirena ya no estaba, hasta que Kari dijo:

**Rika POV.**

"Rika, viste lo mismo que yo". Me dijo Kari que al parecer aun seguía sorprendida como yo, de lo que acababa de pasar.

"Si, aunque me cuesta mucho creerlo". Le dije y era cierto estar un día tranquila en la playa y luego de la nada escuchas cantar a una persona, pero esa persona en realidad es una sirena, que la gran mayoría piensa que no existen o que son pura fantasía, si estarías demasiado sorprendido, pero en nuestro caso seria en estado de shock total!.

"Tenemos que saber quien es ella y porque estaba aquí, tal ves este muy enojada con nosotros porque contaminamos sus mares " Dijo Kari, y de nuevo con la ecología, aunque este no se el momento apropiado para preguntarle esas cosas.

"Si" Le dije, estaba apunto de decirle algo mas hasta que de la nada aparece Henry.

"Chicas, que están haciendo aquí? no deberían estar en la fiesta?" Nos pregunto a las dos, de acuerdo si antes no estaba nerviosa, ahora lo estábamos al 100%.

"Bue...no...ve…ras...Hen..ry...es..que...lo...que. ..pa...sa...es...que...". Dije tartamudeando.

"Es que nos queríamos alejar de Fabia y sus clones". Me interrumpió Kari,_ le debo una grande por eso pense._

"Cierto es solo nos queríamos alejar de ellas". Le dije.

"Ah ya veo quieren que me quede con ustedes es que esta muy aburrido allá". Dijo Henry, entonces mi cara, al igual que la de Kari se volvieron pálidas por un segundo.

"NO". Dijimos Kari y yo, pero creo que lo gritamos demasiado fuerte porque Henry se asusto.

"Es que tenemos que hablar las dos solas...por...que". Empezó a tartamudear Kari un poco nerviosa, entonces le hice lo mismo que me hizo hace un rato.

"Es que Kari, quiere que la ayude para admitirle sus sentimientos a Tk y por eso necesitamos estar a solas". La interrumpí, a parte de mi, Henry es el único que sabe el fuerte enamoramiento que tiene Kari por Tk. En eso veo a Henry empieza a pensarlo.

"De acuerdo". Dijo y se empezó a alejar, hasta que. "Ah se me olvidaba la fiesta termina en dos horas y mas les valen que sean puntuales". Dijo regresando con los otros, cuando vimos que Henry estaba lo suficiente lejos Kari y yo dimos un gran suspiro.

"Fiu, eso si que estuvo cerca...ah y Rika una cosa !POR QUE SE TE OCURRIÓ DECIR ESA TONTA ESCUSA¡. Me grito, esa era una de las muchas cosa que solo yo conocía de Kari, puede ser muy dulce y tierna, pero a veces podía estar muy enojada y celosa.

"Bueno lo siento, que querías que hiciera decirle a Henry que acabamos de ver a una sirena en medio de esta playa". Le dije, y puede ver la cara pensativa de Kari unos segundos hasta que asintió.

"De acuerdo ahora el problema es como hacemos que ella vuelva". Dije y ambas nos pusimos a pensar hasta que a Kari se le ilumino la cara.

"Quizás ella tenga hambre". Dijo Kari con una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia la cueva, donde supuesta mente se encontraba la sirena y la sigo hasta que veo a Kari sacando de su bolso una caña de pescar?! también pude ver que sacaba otra cosa, alga?! Y se pone un poco a la caña de pescar, de acuerdo si yo pensaba que estaba loca ahora esta doblemente loca.

"Kari, que estas haciendo?" Le pregunte viéndola un poco extraña.

"La carnada para nuestra querida sirena". Dijo y tiro la caña con el alga directamente hacia el lago, hacia esperamos mas o menos una hora, ya faltaba menos de una hora y todavía no había rastros de la sirena, hasta que escucho un ruido proveniente del estomago de Kari y saco de su bolso, una caja que contenía muchas golosinas y chocolates, entonces la miro y ella me dice:

"Que tengo hambre" Dijo mientras se agarraba un chocolate con relleno de crema.

"Dame uno yo también tengo hambre" Dije y ambas nos empezamos a pelear por las golosinas, pero sin que nos diéramos cuenta una cayo en el lago. Y de la nada una mano sale del lago hacia la bolsa que tenía las golosinas y se la lleva hacia el agua, y en menos de un segundo la bolsa vuelve hacia la superficie vacía, Kari y yo estábamos muy sorprendidos.

**Final del Pov de Rika. **

**Zoe POV.**

Estaba en nadando en el lago tranquilamente sin llegar a la superficie hasta que veo que un extraña cosa de color marón que tambien tenia partes de color rosa con blanco sale de la superficie, se veía rico y como no había comido desde que me fui de Nalkuus, le doy un pequeño bocado, era la cosa mas deliciosa que allá probado en mi vida.

Nado hacia la superficie y ahi veo a las dos chicas humanas peleandose y sin que se dieran cuenta me hagaro la bolsa que contenia esas delicias y regreso al agua lo mas rapido que pude y me como todas las golosinas en poco tiempo y dejo que la bolsa regrese a la superficie, mientras me voy hacia el otro lado del lago en la parte de atras en donde se encontraban las dos chicas y empeze a tener una idea un poco divertida, me quedo en donde estaba y les digo:

"BOOOOO". Les dije.

"AHHHHHHHHGGGGG". Las dos chicas gritaron, creo que se asustaron por lo que dije.

"jejejejeje". Y me empiezo a reir a carcajadas.

"Jajajajajaja, no puedo creer que ustedes los humanos griten asi, parecen un par de gaviotas peleándose por comida jajajajajajajajajajaja". Dije demasiado grasiosa.

" Tu eres..La...Si". Dijo la chica peliroja.

"Creo que la palabra seria SI-RE-NA , ser magico que vive en las profundidades de los mares y todo eso, y si lo soy, mi nombre es Zoe Artennis Aquamarie Orimoto, pero mis amigos me llaman Zoe y ustedes? Quienes son? ". Les dije mientras daba vueltas por el agua hasta que la pelicastaña me pregunta:

" Mi nombre es Kari Yagami y ella es mi mejor amiga Rika Nonaka, encantadas de conocerte Zoe". Me dijo Kari.

"El mio igual". Le dije sonriendo y me devuelve la sonrisa.

"Asi que eres una sirena sabes hacer?". Me pregunto Rika

"Bueno, se muchos idiomas, son muy buena cocinado, en el arte, cantado y tambien puedo hacer esto". Les dije y hice un moviento con mi mano para que una gran cantidad de agua sailera y se formo una gran y enorme burbuja y luego la regreso hacia el lago.

"Wow, eso fue increible". Dijeron las dos muy sorprendidas.

"Gracias, pero tiene que ver lo que hace mi padre, es el rey de las bermudas". Despues de eso me tape rapido la boca, deseando que lo que dije no fuera cierto.

"Espera tu padre es el rey de las bermudas eso quiere decir que eres la princesa" Dijo Rika.

"Lamentablemente si y es por eso que estoy aqui, tengo 14 años y mi padre me dijo que me tengo que comprometer con alguien que no amo e incluso no lo conosco". Dije suspirando

"uh, eso si que es horrible si a mi me hubiera pasado eso haria lo mismo que vos Zoe". Me dijo Kari.

"Si y lo peor es que deseguro que mi padre envio tropas a todos los mares y si me descubre". Dije suspirando, entonces veo como Rika mira a Kari, y luego Kari mira su reloj y luego dice o mas bien grita:

"OH POR DIOS MIRA LA HORA ESTAREMOS FRITAS" Dijo y ambas se empezaban a ir y yo estaba triste ya estaba teniendo amigas humanas y ya se iban, entonces un idea muy loca me vino a la cabeza entonces me arme de valor y les dije:

"Chicas, esperen voy con ustedes". Les dije, ambas se miranron y luego me miraron.

"Zoe, disculpamos pero si las personas te ven estaras en problemas". Dijo Rika.

"Rika, tiene razon viendo como los humanos tratan a los animales no me quiero imaginar lo que te harian ". Dijo Kari preocupada, mientras que Rika suspiraba. Ellas tenian razon no podia arriesgarme hasta que de la nada una gran idea me vino y les sonrei a las chicas.

"Pero no me van a hacer nada si no ven mi cola". Les dije y ambas no sabia lo que iba a pasar, tome mi perla y murmure algunas palabras: _"Por el poder de la luna, inboco los poderes de la perla de sirenas, hagan que mi cola desasparezca, y unas piernas aparescan en su lugar"._Le susure a mi perla y una poderosa luz se apodero de todo mi cuerpo que segaban a cualquiera que estubiera ahi.

* * *

** DEJEN SUS REVIEWS. :)**


End file.
